The invention relates to a connecting device for connecting at least two electric cables to an electric machine of a vehicle, with a housing and at least two contact elements, wherein at least two first openings for the passage of a cable in each case are arranged in a housing wall so that all cables routed in a first direction through the first openings into the housing and continuing onwards in a straight line in the first direction within the housing meet one of the contact elements in each case. The invention also relates to a kit with such a connecting device, an electric machine with such a connecting device, a vehicle with such a connecting device and also a method for connecting at least two electric cables.
Power connections are generally provided for heavy current devices in terminal boxes specifically embodied for this purpose. The form and design of the terminal box frequently has to take account of restricted space requirements. Restricted space requirements are especially prevalent in drive motors in the bogey area of rail vehicles and also in the wheel hub of waste tippers. It is usual in this case to always construct individual customer solutions, which make it possible for the cables to only ever exit from a welded or cast terminal box in one direction. Similar applications, although they mostly allow the use of identical motors, suitably modify the terminal boxes belonging to the motors in accordance with the customer's requirements. A design with additional terminal boxes is also possible.